


Just The Two Of Us

by JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AranKita Shippers rise, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Songfic, a ficlet, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting/pseuds/JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting
Summary: Just a little AranKita fluff on a rainy day.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Just The Two Of Us

  
_I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through  
To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you sometime  
And I wanna spend some time with you  
_  
  
"Aran.." He whispered, nuzzling further into the crook of his lover's neck. Breathing in his woodland-like scent.  
  
"..Yes, Shinsuke?" Aran replied, a small smile forming on his lips, feeling Shinsuke softly sigh on his neck.  
  
"Tomorrow's our big day." Shinsuke spoke, looking up to face Aran, a soft expression plastered on his features. The said dark colored man looked back, and let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Yep. By tomorrow, it's just gonna be the two of us." He murmured, the grip on Shinsuke's waist getting firmer, but gentle. He swayed the both of them slowly, the music accompanying their peaceful souls.  
  
  
_Just the two of us_  
_We can make it if we try_  
_Just the two of us._  
  
  
"I can't wait to see you in the dress you picked out with Sugawara-kun and the others." Aran mused, swaying a bit more.  
  
"Sugawara-kun got married to Sawamura-kun just last month, he's a Sawamura now too." Shinsuke laughed softly, succumbing more into Aran's warm embrace.  
  
"Right, haha."  
  
  
_Just the two of us_  
_Building castles in the sky_  
_Just the two of us_  
_You and I._  
  
  
"Remember? How we decided to confess on New Years' Day? Offering me your coat, food, and even some of your blessings for the year.." The two-tone haired male reminisced. Trying to hold a conversation between the two of them, despite preferring the already comfortable silence.  
  
"You do not know how anxious I was at that time. My heart was ready to pop out my chest and kiss you right there when you actually returned my feelings." Aran laughed, his look growing fonder.  
  
"And you did kiss me."  
  
"And I did."  
  
…  
  
"You're going to be my husband tomorrow, and I'll love you 'till the ends of time, got that, Shin?" Sweet words escaped the lips of Ojirou Aran.  
  
"I got that. I love you too." Said Shinsuke Kita, sooner known as, Shinsuke Ojirou.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: 
> 
> Just The Two Of Us by Grover Washington Jr. and Bill Withers :DD!
> 
> //So I wrote this because the said song got stuck in my head I just had to! Initial idea was either BokuAka or DaiSuga, but as a person who was only written supporting characters in Haikyuu, I have difficulty writing main characters 😔.//
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoyed it though! Will be posting more soon! Thank you!


End file.
